This project encompasses a wide scope of statistical collaboration and consultation with laboratories and branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), and with other neuroscience units outside NIH. Particular consideration is given to statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis of data, and statistical inference. Examples of current studies include: clinical trial of bioequivalence of alpha- mannose-terminated glucocerebrosidase from natural and recombinant sources, clinical course and long-term outcome of patients treated with CeredaseTM Gaucher' evaluation of skeletal responses of Gaucher patients treated with CeredaseTM (DMNB); identification of factors associated with post-operative status of neurosurgical patients after trans-sphenoidal pituitary surgery (SNB); PET measurement of the effect of time from last seizure and seizure type on metabolic change, prevalence study of neurologic diseases in the Navajo tribe (ERB); modeling lesion recurrence in relapsing-remitting MS, clinical trial of DSG on lesion development in relapsing-remitting MS, monitoring MRI T2 weighted imaging in relapsing-remitting MS; examining the effect of accumulation of disease white matter in patients with relapsing-remitting MS (NIB); study of abnormal facilitation response to transcranial magnetic stimulation in PD patients, identification of deficits associated with "over use" syndrome in pianists, two clinical trials of IV/IG in neuromuscular disorders, follow-up study of twins discordant for paralytic polio and subsequent post-polio syndrome; clinical trial of amantadine for the treatment of post-polio fatigue clinical trail of buspirone for the treatment of cerebellar ataxia; classification of MSA, PAF, and healthy individuals based on electrophysiological tests of autonomic function (MNB); validation study of consultations provided by U.S. drug information centers (CC); incidence study of nervous system tumors in Israel; incidence study of motor neuron disease on Guam, population-based case-control study of electronic fetal monitoring abnormalities as risk factors for CP in children weighing more than 2500g; comparison of risk factors for CP in low birthweight versus term birthweight children; planning and design of a clinical trial of magnesium sulfate for the reduction of CP in premature births (NEB); development of Markov models for rapidly cycling bipolar disorder(NIMH); studies of silent stroke risk factors for a subsequent stroke; recursive partitioning and logistic modeling for determination of risk of a cardiac source of embolism for ischemic stroke stroke.